


Antediluvian

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [58]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, extra squishy, not a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>antediluvian: adjective: ˌan(t)ēdəˈlo͞ovēən: ridiculously old-fashioned.</p><p>mid 17th century: from ante- + Latin diluvium ‘deluge’ + -an.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antediluvian

He knew his desire was positively antediluvian, archaic, outdated, old-fashioned...but, there was nothing he wanted more than to marry John Watson. 

He stood at the window, watching the Christmas lights defeat the fog and rain with their brash blinking cheerfulness and wondered why, exactly. Why did it matter so much to put a ring on his blogger's finger and kiss him in front of a church full of people? Yes. He wanted to do it in a church. He laughed to himself, as he hadn't been inside a church since he had been baptized, but he wanted it all. He would ask Molly to stand up for him, be his 'Best Mate' and flowers, lots of flowers...candles...he'd have to write some music, none of that creaky Mendelssohn...

"Love?" 

John had crept up behind him while he was knee deep in wedding planning and wrapped his arms around him. "Come back to bed?"

"Hmmm, in a moment, I uhm, need to ask you something."

"Okay, should I be sitting down?"

"No. Traditionally, you should be standing, or so I understand, and could you close your eyes?"

"Sherlock-"

"Please, John?"

John nodded, and closed his eyes. When he opened them, Sherlock was on one knee with a box in his hand.

He opened his mouth to speak and Sherlock shook his head. "Wait, please? I want to try to explain this and it may take some time?"

John closed his mouth and smiled softly down at him.

"I spent so much of my life alone before I met you. In fact, I didn't know what lonely was until I met you because I never felt lonely until you would leave for work or go to the shops or to Harry's or those pub nights with Graham-"

"Greg-"

"Whatever-until I met you, I had no problem being alone, I was brilliant at being alone and now? Now, it hurts to breathe when you leave the room. I want nothing more than to spend my life wrapped up in you, around you, beside you. And the thing is, I want people to know that I am yours. So, I need to know if-"

"Yes."

"Let me ask the question, please?" Sherlock grumbled and rolled his eyes.

"Sorry," John whispered.

"-I need to know if you will be mine, be my husband?"

.  
.  
.  
.

"John? Please to answer, now?"

John knelt in front of him and sighed. "I've always been yours, since the moment our eyes met. I think you've always known that. And yes, yes, yes, I will marry you, love. With flowers and candles and cake. The works."

"Swan serviettes?"

"What else would they be?"

Sherlock helped John from the floor, and looked him in the eyes before he kissed him lightly once on the lips. "I love you."

"I know."

They turned to the window, hand in hand and watched the Christmas lights dance in the early morning rain until it was time for tea.

**Author's Note:**

> "Please to answer" comes from another favourite movie, "When Harry Met Sally"- just popped into my head as I was writing this fluffiness.


End file.
